Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for managing social commentary as applicable to social media by a processor.
Description of the Related Art
The emergence, growth, and proliferation of so-called “social media” has been somewhat of a phenomenon. A prominent form of media consumption and social interaction that is often integrated into many social media applications is that of shared media, such as videos of a particular subject that allow for collective commenting. As the market for shared media has continued to expand, collective commenting has increased in prominence to become a focal point of interest, often times resulting in users devoting more time browsing the comments and socially interacting than viewing the shared media.